


weak when ur around

by joonyoungs



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, M/M, Pining, Shower Sex, Spit As Lube, idol personas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonyoungs/pseuds/joonyoungs
Summary: Sangyeon can feel a shiver run down his spine at both the sensation and the view, and he lets his legs fall open naturally. Jacob narrows his eyes at this, licking his lips before letting a coy smile play on his features. “Good boy.”“And you’re anything but good,” Sangyeon replies, voice low but tinted with amusement.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	weak when ur around

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something quick and filthy, and Sangyeon deserves to get blown in his studio. unbeta'd because I'm impatient so I apologize for how messy this is
> 
> title from a blackbear song with the same name, which you can listen to [here](https://open.spotify.com/track/3UWkbO4emEOu9YUeOGq3vU?si=Sj2fxsZqSg2QIbY4d4jMYQ)

Sangyeon always liked how hot summer nights felt on his skin, radiating off his neck even as he sits inside. He knows there's a world outside of this studio, beckoning him out into the evening air with the promise of a relaxing night. He had been out there earlier that night, taking a break from practice and walking around the fenced-off area the company provided. Soft grass beneath his feet, hearing the laughter of his members as they play fought on the lawn. A single voice, laughter like honey in the warm air promising him that all this work would be worth it, in the end.  
  
He tries to conjure up Jacob's laughter in his mind, tries to remember the way his lips look stretched into a smile under the string lights. A welcoming sight in a night quickly turning into nothing but endless work.

Sangyeon sighs, rubbing a hand over his face as he lowers the brightness on his desktop. When he leans back, he hears an audible _pop_ in his spine. He groans, letting his head lull back against the computer chair. He blinks several times, looking at the clock in the corner of the screen.  
  
_12:23AM_

“God,” Sangyeon mumbles, letting his eyes unfocus and staring at the wall. He’s been in the studio for who knows how long tinkering away at even the tiniest details of the song. At this point, he doesn’t even need to hit play to hear it looping in his mind. He assures the other members that he doesn’t need help, that they don’t need to worry about him. All with the same smile on his face, the familiar ruffle of hair or pat on the back before sending them off to rest after practice. This is a burden he wants to take on his own, wants to keep it a surprise from the rest of the group.

He knows the work will be worth it. But he needs to unwind.

His back is aching and his mind is cloudy, visions of the editing software flashing behind closed eyelids whenever he blinks. His hand comes up to rub at a knot in his shoulder, wincing at the pain that stings through his muscles at the movement. 

A quiet click brings him out of his thoughts, the soft shuffle of slides on the tile.

There is only one person who would come in at this hour, and Sangyeon knows exactly who it is when a pair of strong hands come up behind him and rest on his chest.  
  
“Hey,” Jacob mutters, kissing the sharp angle of Sangyeon’s jaw. Sangyeon can smell the lingering scent of cologne on his skin, clean and woodsy, and his hand comes up to cover one of Jacob’s own.  
  
“Hey,” he answers, tilting his head back and looking at Jacob out of the corner of his eyes. His hair is brushed away from his face, no doubt sweaty from the practice. The new choreography has Jacob tied up in the practice room for long hours, working to perfect every movement. The title of dance line puts even more pressure onto Jacob, the strive to be better always moving him forward. The two of them are seemingly always lost in their own work, never having time to relax.  
  
Sangyeon thinks he knows exactly why Jacob is here, on this night. 

“You should go relax,” Sangyeon says, pulling Jacob around from the back of the chair until he’s in front of Sangyeon. Jacob pouts at this, lower lip pretty beneath the low lights of the room.  
  
_“You’re_ the one telling me this?” Jacob challenges, sitting on Sangyeon’s lap and letting an arm loop around his shoulders. “Remind me how long you’ve been in here, again.”  
  
Sangyeon laughs, hands coming up to steady Jacob’s waist. He leans in to place a gentle peck to Jacob’s lips. “Fair enough,” he says, after pulling away.  
  
Jacob runs his fingers through Sangyeon’s hair, feeling the soft strands and humming thoughtfully. “I came to pull you out of the studio for the night,” he says, tacking on when Sangyeon gives him a look, “or at least make sure you took a break.”  
  
Sangyeon drums his fingers against Jacob’s ribcage, gentle through the fabric of his tank top. “A break… I’ve heard of those.” He chuckles when Jacob gives him a warning groan. “I don’t have time for one tonight.”  
  
Something shifts in Jacob’s eyes at the words, his hands still carding through Sangyeon’s hair. “No time?” he asks, voice soft. Jacob slowly slips out of Sangyeon’s lap, pushing the computer chair far back enough so he can kneel in front of the desk. Jacob’s blunt nails rake down Sangyeon’s sweatpant-clad legs slowly. “No time for me?”  
  
Sangyeon can feel a shiver run down his spine at both the sensation and the view, and he lets his legs fall open naturally. Jacob narrows his eyes at this, licking his lips before letting a coy smile play on his features. “Good boy.”  
  
“And you’re anything but good,” Sangyeon replies, voice low but tinted with amusement. He watches Jacob rest his head against one of Sangyeon’s knees, reaching up to undo the tie on his pants. Sangyeon gently pushes Jacob’s hands away, pulling his pants and underwear down just enough to pull himself out. 

Jacob’s eyes go wide at the sight, pupil’s blown as his hand carefully wraps around Sangyeon’s length. He’s barely hard, so Jacob pulls his hand back and splays it, palm up, in front of his face.  
  
“What are you—” Sangyeon starts, but his voice gets cut off into a gasp when Jacob spits into his own palm. He wraps it around Sangyeon’s dick again, looking up at him through wide eyes.  
  
“That okay?” Jacob asks, shifting into his innocent persona if only for a moment. The juxtaposition of something so dirty mixed with something so pure makes all the blood rush to Sangyeon’s dick, and he feels himself twitching in Jacob’s grasp.  
  
“More than okay,” Sangyeon assures, voice quick. “Hot, so fucking hot.”  
  
Jacob’s expression shifts again, mischievous smile on his face and eyes dark through his lashes. “Good,” he purrs, focusing on an experimental flick of his wrist. 

It's as if every nerve in Sangyeon's body comes alive, and his eyes are trained on Jacob in a way that feels scandalous, like he isn't allowed to take in the sight before him. The way Jacob's lips part as he concentrates on bringing Sangyeon to full hardness, how the strap of his tank top is slipping off his broad shoulder.

"Have I ever told you how good you look?" Sangyeon asks, a little breathless, and heat coils in his stomach when Jacob chuckles lowly.

"Once or twice," he replies, leaning forward to lick a stripe down the underside of Sangyeon's cock. The sensation makes Sangyeon's vision go nearly white, his hand coming down to tangle in Jacob's hair. He barely registers when Jacob pulls off of him, voice low. "I always love hearing it, though."

Sangyeon feels like the air is knocked out of his lungs, but after a few more kisses to his cockhead, he finds his voice. "I'll tell you every day."

Jacob hums, hand fitting around the base of Sangyeon's cock. He leans forward, swirling his tongue around Sangyeon's slit and humming in satisfaction when Sangyeon uses the hand on Jacob's head to push him down farther. Jacob slowly eases Sangyeon’s cock into his mouth, lips stretched prettily around his length.  
  
When Sangyeon’s cockhead hits the back of Jacob’s throat, his eyes roll back into his head for a moment. Sangyeon is modest but he is no fool— he knows he’s big, has known it from the moment Jacob’s eyes first landed on him in a late-night hookup in the dorms. In all the years it hasn’t changed, Sangyeon still sends Jacob over the edge.  
  
And then Jacob hollows out his cheeks, pulls off of Sangyeon just enough to swirl his tongue around his cockhead before pulling him back into the wet heat of his mouth, and Sangyeon knows with flushed embarrassment that Jacob isn’t the only one close to the edge.  
  
“Fuck—” Sangyeon stutters, nails scratching lightly at Jacob's scalp. His hips have a mind of their own, rocking up into Jacob's mouth. The sensation makes Sangyeon feel like he's on fire, the hot summer night seeping into the studio and tinting them both with sweat beading on the back of their necks.

Jacob braces his hand on Sangyeon's hip, holding him in place for a moment. His intentions are clear when the subtle sensation of Jacob's teeth drag against the underside of his cock brings Sangyeon's vision stark white, his hand balling Jacob's hair into his fist and tugging.

The steady stream of curses fall out of Sangyeon's mouth as Jacob works his magic, pulling off Sangyeon again only to swirl his tongue around the slit and suck lightly. The combination of so many sensations has Sangyeon leaning back in his chair, legs beginning to shake as he teeters dangerously close to release.

 _"Jacob,"_ Sangyeon strains, in the voice that he knows to use as a warning. He's close, his orgasm threatening to rock through his body at any moment. Jacob knows this, pulling off Sangyeon with a smirk and stroking him through release with a calloused hand.  
  
Through the dizzy haze of the orgasm coursing through his body, Sangyeon can see the way Jacob angles his cock directly at his face. Hot white streaks cover Jacob’s lips, his cheekbones, his pretty lashes. As his vision focuses, Sangyeon watches in awe as Jacob swipes the come off his face, licking his digits clean.  
  
“Come here,” Sangyeon urges, voice thick and raspy in the back of his throat. Jacob smiles, heavenly, crawling into Sangyeon’s lap as he grabs a tissue from the box on his desk.  
  
“Hi,” Jacob says, voice absolutely wrecked. He preens into Sangyeon’s touch as he cleans his face, lids heavy like the act of working Sangyeon through his release has left him exhausted. Perhaps it has, because Jacob lets his body sink into Sangyeons chest once he’s clean.  
  
“You did so good,” Sangyeon mutters, kissing the top of Jacob’s head. His hand rubs soothing circles into his back. “So good for me.”  
  
Jacob’s voice is soft, small as he kisses the exposed spot of Sangyeon’s neck. “Thank you.”  
  
Sangyeon knows the showers are only a few doors down from the studio, knows that by now everyone else is in their room or going out to eat. They have the luxury of being alone, at least for a while. His fingers begin to trace patterns into Jacob’s tank top, his lips peppering kisses into Jacob’s hair.  
  
“Let me take care of you,” Sangyeon whispers, and feels fondness bloom in his chest when Jacob nods. 

They manage to stumble into the bathroom without breaking their kiss, Sangyeon’s hands on Jacob’s hips. He peels Jacob out of his clothes easily, hands clumsily finding the knob of the shower and turning it on. Jacob’s thumbs hook into Sangyeon’s sweatpants and underwear, pulling them down and helping him step out of his clothes.

Sangyeon won’t admit that he loves Jacob like this, gasping when Sangyeon’s hand wraps around his cock and strokes him through an orgasm under the hot water. Jacob’s teeth find Sangyeon’s shoulder, biting at the skin as he comes under the spray.  
  
The shower washes their release away, eases out the knots in their spines and brings them down from the dizzying excitement of studio sex. Sangyeon runs his hands down Jacob’s body, cleaning him of the events of the night. His fingers work shampoo through his hair, traces the suds that travel down his naked back. Jacob melts into his touch, lets himself be cared for in a night that was all about helping Sangyeon unwind.  
  
“You’re too good to me,” Jacob mutters, his lips pressed against the shell of Sangyeon’s ear as he turns around and embraces him. Sangyeon chuckles, angling them both under the water for a final rinse off.  
  
“I should be saying that to you,” he says, lips pressing into the sharp angle of Jacob’s jaw in a kiss that means much more than Sangyeon has the courage to admit.  
  
  
  
  


  
And when Jacob falls asleep, towel dried and laying naked beneath the sheets of Sangyeon’s bed, Sangyeon allows himself to look. At the way Jacob’s damp hair rests against the pillowcase, how the notches in his spine shift as he turns in bed, at how the warm glow of the bedside lamp tints his skin golden. A single thought comes to Sangyeon’s mind, arm wrapped around Jacob’s waist and pulling him closer.  
  
“You’re too good to me,” Sangyeon whispers, alone in the quiet of the room.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, Jacob sexy and Sangyeon is (maybe) a little in love. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, if you liked the filth ♡  
>    
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/realkevmoon) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/realkevmoon)


End file.
